Finding Hope (MBC)
by FruitPunchAndOreos
Summary: Danny, Cathy, Chris and Sam have always been friends and only ever friends. So what happens when they start their senior year of high school and experience unexpected love at every turn? Danny x Cathy Chris x Sam


**Chapter One**

**Danny**

"Danny!" Cathy chirped, raising her hands over her head as she waved at her friend. "Over here! We're over here!"

Danny eyed Cathy with a sigh. "I can see you," he muttered to himself, readjusting his bag as he made his way over to his three friends. It was the first day of senior year – and everyone was excited. It was their last year of high school together, and Cathy especially, was ready to make the best of it.

"I like what you did to your hair, Danny," Sam commented wryly, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

Danny grinned and was about to make an overly confident retort until Chris, his best friend, reached over and ruffled it. Danny's jaw fell and he whipped around to glare at his friend. "Dude! What was that for?"

"Your hair looks better this way."

Danny scrunched his face, pouting moodily as he tried to readjust his hair again. Cathy and Sam laughed while Chris grinned. The school bell rang, loud and shrill, and Cathy clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's go!"

Danny couldn't help smile as the four of them headed for the school doors.

Sam fumbled for her schedule, pulling it out from her bag. She scanned over it and looked up. "I have chemistry with Ms. Miller for first period," she said, running her finger down the paper.

Cathy eyed hers as well. "I have Mr. Bow for Phys Ed," she announced, raising her eyebrows.

Danny noticed with a grimace that he also had Mr. Bow. "Same," he grumbled. "I hate gym in the morning."

Cathy looped her arm around Danny's, grinning widely. "Yay, at least we're in the same class."

Danny pulled his arm away. "Whatever."

It turned out they all had mixed classes together, Sam and Chris having two classes with each other and Cathy and Danny also having several classes together as well. Danny wasn't very pleased; he saw Cathy enough and who knew many times she'd bother him in class. Still, he didn't mind very much – she was still one of his closest friends.

"Ready for the best year of our lives?" Cathy chirped as they made their way to the gymnasium.

"Definitely," Danny agreed. "Maybe this is the year I'll finally win over some girls."

Cathy raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of girls, I see Wendy."

Danny's ears perked up and his head snapped over towards the girls' locker room where sure enough, Wendy was leaning against the wall and giggling with one of her friends. Her long white blonde hair, green eyes...Danny could feel himself drooling.

"Ew," Cathy said, shoving his face. "Come on! You're in public!"

"I'm not even drooling," Danny said defensively, yet reached up to touch his mouth. "Do you think Wendy has Phys Ed with us?" The possibility made him ecstatic.

"Well, this is your last year to make a move," Cathy said.

Right, Danny reminded himself. This could be his last chance at winning Wendy over before they both went their separate ways and – no. The thought itself was despairing and he shook his head quickly. He couldn't be thinking that way – he would definitely try his best to win her heart!

"Hey Wendy," he greeted her as Cathy rolled her eyes and slipped into the locker room. Wendy paused in mid-conversation and slowly craned her head towards Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked him skeptically.

"Nah, I just wanted to say hey. I haven't seen you over the summer." Danny tried to put on his most confident smile.

Wendy eyed him and a small little smirk danced on her lips. "Danny?" she asked. "I barely recognized you. You got hotter over the summer."

Danny's eyes widened slightly as Wendy's words drifted through his ears. He tried to disguise his excitement and thrill with a casual laugh, but on the inside, emotions were bursting inside of him. Wendy had complimented him – he had gotten hotter in her eyes!

"See you later, Danny," she said, fluttering her eyelashes and waving as she and her friend headed into the girls' locker room. With a silly smile pasted to his face, he slowly shuffled to his own designated change room.

In the cafeteria, Danny dodged flying limbs as he carried his tray towards the table that his friends sat at. Keeping his balance was difficult as people shoved by, and he almost dropped his food on top of a girl's head. Eventually, he managed to reach the table without spilling anything and with a grumble, took a seat beside Chris. "These new freshmen have no manners," he complained.

"It's their first day," Sam said sympathetically. "They're probably just excited."

Danny looked around the table and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Cathy?"

Sam and Chris simultaneously looked around as well. "She's probably grabbing something from her locker," Sam said, glancing behind her shoulder once more.

Danny shrugged and dug in, his stomach growling hungrily. Midway through eating his delicious cheese burger, something occurred to him and his eyes lit up. "Oh!" he cried.

Chris cringed beside him. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolded lightly. Chris was a bit of a neat freak, which was the total opposite of Danny.

Once he swallowed the remaining food, Danny grinned at his two friends. "I talked to Wendy this morning and guess what she said?"

"Get out of my face?" Sam tried.

"Of course not, that was last year." He furtively looked around and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "She said –"

Someone dropped into the seat next to Dan, shaking the table and a voice cried out, "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry for being late, I had to help Ms. Lee clean up the classroom and – what's going on?"

Danny was busy looking at Cathy with venom in his eyes. "I was just getting to the best part of the story," he huffed.

"What story?" She picked a fry off his tray, popping it into her mouth innocently.

"My little love story." Danny smiled smugly. "As I was saying, Wendy looked at me and then she said 'You got hotter over the summer.' Can you believe it?"

"No," Chris admitted. "I'm having trouble believing that."

"I swear she said that!" Danny exclaimed. "Why wouldn't she? Have you seen this body?" He flexed his arm, trying to show off the muscle he'd built over the summer.

"You have changed over the summer," Sam agreed. "Hasn't he, Cathy?"

Cathy, who had been eating Danny's fries, looked up at me and chewing thoughtfully, she finally answered. "Don't see much of a change. Same old weird Danny."

Danny gave her a look and pulled his fries away from her, making her whimper. "Well, I think I've changed for the better. Maybe Wendy will finally accept my love."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe you'll fall in love with someone else."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Pfft, impossible."

A/N: Got bored and decided to do a fanfiction on MBC because it's cute :) Read and enjoy!


End file.
